


Connection

by Abottleoffooddye



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill being a jerk, Gravity falls is still a tv show, Multiple Parallel Universes, bill cipher in real life, gravity falls the area isn’t real, strong females, the pines kinda exist, women fighting for what they want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abottleoffooddye/pseuds/Abottleoffooddye
Summary: Veronica is a 13 year old girl living in Shaker Heights, Ohio. She spends a lot of her summer hanging out with friends or drawing. But her favorite thing to do in the summer is Binge Gravity Falls. But on her walks home from friends, she often feels a presence, watching her. Find out what else happens!
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Female Character





	1. Chapter 1

Veronica was walking home from a friends house. She felt bored, because she took this walk many times in her life and most of the time alone. During the school year, she was very close to her middle school, which she could get to in less than 5 minutes walking. But she moved into another area of her district, so now walks were longer. Veronica liked walking, but she just got bored of going on the same exact walk almost every day of her life. She often talks to herself while she walks. _  
Hmmm. Do blue bananas actually exist? Sounds good. I wanna try one. Why is this what I’m thinking? Pay attention, V. _  
She continued walking for a bit in silence. But then something started to feel a bit...off. She stopped for a moment and tried to see if someone was following her. Nothing.   
But she felt a _presence_ there. There was something...or someone, watching her as she walked home.   
She started to get nervous, so she walked faster. The presence did not leave, however.   
Once Veronica got to her house, she ran as fast as she could inside. She looked out the window. Nothing. The presence she felt was gone.   
_I must have been hallucinating because I’m so sick of that walk._ She thought. But it felt off, still.   
The rest of that day, Veronica started researching. But all she could find were _causes of hallucinations_ or _why hallucinations happen. There_ was nothing on there mentioning Where do weird presences or watching come from? Veronica decided to close her computer and sleep.   
  


Veronica was sitting on a beach. The waves were low tide. The beach looked like the one at Marco Island, where she went every winter break for vacation. She got up and walked to the edge of the water. The waves were so calming, it felt like relaxation had only ever gotten this good.   
It was at that exact moment when all the waves became huge tsunamis. Veronica, terrified of losing her life, ran to the nearest umbrella. With all her strength, she pulled it out of the ground and pointed the open part towards the huge waves. She braced herself as a wave was nearing toward her umbrella. But the waves never made contact. 

She stepped slowly in front of her umbrella to see the calming low tide waves once again. Never had she experienced a nightmare that just ends itself.   
“That’s because it didn’t” a voice said, almost sounding like it came from all directions.   
“who said that?” Veronica picked up a nearby stick on the sand and pointed it...everywhere.   
“You’ll find out soon. Really soon, actually. Truth be told, you’ve met me...in a way.”   
“St-stop that! Y-your just in my dream!” She yelled at the sky.   
“you see, it’s no longer like that, I’m afraid. But I would like to remind you that we will be meeting again!” Her dream became a whirlpool and everything got sucked into itself.

Then Veronica woke up.


	2. Combining reality with...a tv show?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica trys to not think about the dream she experienced. Instead she decides to walk around her neighborhood a hit to clear her mind. But they may have been the wrong decision...

After an hour of sitting and thinking about the strange creature inside her dream, Veronica went downstairs for breakfast. She needed to clear her mind.   
“Hi mom,” she said as she saw her mom at the table with the newspaper and a cup of coffee.   
“Hi, honey. How did you sleep?” Her mom asked. 

“Uh, fine.” She decides not to mention the odd dream. She pour cereal and milk into a bowl and ate very quickly. “I’m gonna go for a walk, just to wake up, ok?” She asked her ”Thats fine, be home by lunchtime, please. NJ Her mom said as she continued reading the newspaper.

Veronica packed up a bag with a couple snacks, a water bottle, and her phone and headed out. A walk should clear her mind.

She didn’t feel anything out of ordinary during her entire walk. She walked by her old elementary school and decided this was a good spot to take a break. She had come to this spot many times before. She sat against a big oak and took out some carrots and her phone.   
That’s when she started to feel the presence. It was watching her again. She tried to ignore it. But it kept getting stronger. Almost as if it was walking towards her. She tried to ignore it again but noticed that the usual statue that was in the school area was a square, not a triangle. Weird. Then she turned and saw all the tiles on the ground were triangles as well. 

Veronica stood up and slowly started walking backwards. Then, out of nowhere, a huge lightning bolt hit the triangular statue. A blinding light kept Veronica from seeing what was going on.

When she could see again, she noticed that the statue was a square again, the tiles were no longer triangles. What happened? She continued to slowly walk backwards when her back hit something.   
“Could you be a little more mindful, kid?” A voice said from behind her. She very slowly turned around to see a literally floating triangle. One from a freaking tv show. Standing in front of her in real life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo there everyone! New story yeee! Anyways I got this idea walking home from my friends house (ironically) so I hope y’all enjoy it!


End file.
